


I Don't Fit

by Supernatural96



Series: Pieces of a Puzzle [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abandoned Stiles Stilinski, Carnival, Dating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Forgotten Stiles Stilinski, Good Parent Sheriff Stilinski, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Multi, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is Noah, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26723947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernatural96/pseuds/Supernatural96
Summary: Peter, Chris and Stiles go on a date.What happens when the two older men forget Stiles and leave?
Relationships: Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Chris Argent/Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Chris Argent/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Pieces of a Puzzle [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083197
Comments: 36
Kudos: 450





	1. Chapter 1

After all the craziness in Beacon Hills died down, people were able to start trying to live their lives. For Stiles this meant finally being able to go on dates with his two amazing boyfriends Chris and Peter. Stiles wasn’t shocked when the three of them ended up together, after constantly being thrown together to deal with the supernatural bullshit that inevitably came to Beacon Hills, their very own hellmouth. Initially Stiles had his concerns that the two older men wouldn’t be able to move past the shit that had happened between their families but ultimately, he had been proved wrong. Chris and Peter were very similar in some ways, Peter loved to use sarcasm as much as he could, whilst simultaneously commenting on things at the wrong moment. Chris never backed down to Peter’s snark and always made sure he knew when he crossed a line, Stiles fit somewhere in the middle, sarcastic and sometimes blunt like Peter, but also brave and daring like Chris. Sometimes Stiles found it hard to believe that these two amazing men would even want to be with some like him, especially considering Chris had a daughter the same age.

Their latest date was at a carnival, it started off great, the three of the holding hands whenever they could, Peter and Chris, showing off their talents when it came to the games, they seemed to be enjoying themselves, although Stiles sometimes thought they forgot he was there and were just trying to compete against each other, but Stiles was having a good time, really, he was, he was just a bit disappointed that neither of the men wanted to go on the rides with him, when they were so willing to do things with each other. Ultimately Stiles decided he would try to enjoy himself regardless, one of the last rides he wanted to experience was the Farris Wheel, he pleaded to both men, trying to get them to join him, arguing that it wasn’t even really a ride, but they wouldn’t join him. Stiles got on the wheel alone, as it climbed higher Stiles watched for Peter and Chris, he thought they would be watching him to, but neither seemed focus on Stiles, chatting with each other. As the ride started it’s decent, Stiles noticed Chris and Peter holding hands and walking off into the crowd. Hurt that the men wouldn’t even wait for the ride to finish, Stiles couldn’t wait for his feet to hit the ground.

Upon being back on the ground Stiles went in the direction of Peter and Chris, but the crowd was too dense and he couldn’t find them. Stiles got out his phone, first he tried calling Chris, but all he got was his message bank, next he tried Peter, normally if anything Peter would always be the one to answer, but his too went to the message bank. Stiles figured the only thing left he could do, was go to the parking lot and wait by the car, he looked for Peter’s flashy car but he couldn’t find it anywhere. Stiles walked around the lot several times to make sure he hadn’t missed it and just forgot where Peter had parked, but no, the car was gone; Peter and Chris had left him.

Extremely hurt and angry Stiles, did they only thing he could and made his way to the nearest Bus stop, it wouldn’t be able to take him back home, but it did go past a Motel, which Stiles decided it would be best to stop at, seeing how late it had gotten. It was times like these that Stile wished he didn’t care about other people’s opinions and had just driven his own Jeep. But nooo, Peter said he wouldn’t be caught dead in that death trap and if Stiles wanted to go on this date, then they would go in his car or not at all. Maybe Stiles should’ve seen it then, people were always wanting to change him, make him fit their image and he was sick of it. He knows the Jeep isn’t in the best shape, it was always being hit by the monster of the week or one of the angry wolves. No one ever offered to help fix it and Stiles money was limited as it was, but there was no way in hell that he would give up his Jeep, it was the only thing he had left of this mum’s, not that anyone bothered to know.

Stiles paid for one night at the motel, hoping he could catch a lift from his dad tomorrow, he’d have to call him and let him know what had happened. Exhausted, Stiles collapsed face first on the bed and started to cry.

“They l-l-left m-m-me b-behind.” He kept muttering, eventually he fell asleep.

**Sheriff’s POV:**

Stiles hadn’t texted me to let me know he had gotten home safe yet, that was unusual for him. It was now 2am and Noah had just finished his shift, making his way home he worried that something had happened to his son, he had a bad feeling. As soon as he got home, he made his way to his son’s room to check if the was there. Noah switched on the light, to find the room empty, Noah checked the rest of the house to make sure his son truly wasn’t home, before calling Peter. The man didn’t answer, Noah tried Chris next, he also didn’t answer. Noah hoped the men had just fallen asleep and that Stiles was with them before he grabbed his car keys and was out the front door. Noah started driving to Peter’s house, that’s where they were most the time, Noah was worried for Stiles, he didn’t have a problem with Stiles dating two older men, but he did worry because sometimes he noticed that the men often excluded Stiles without even realising it. He just wanted his son to be happy, he deserved to be happy.

Parking next to Peter’s flashy car, he noted they must be home, but that feeling in his gut wouldn’t settle until he saw his son was ok. Noah knocked on the door several times before a rumpled looking Peter opened it.

“Sherriff what can I do for you?”

“Stiles never called to say he made it home, is he here with you?”

“No, why would Stiles be here, at this hour?”

“Stiles said you, Chris and he were going to the carnival, that finished hours ago. I assumed when I didn’t find him at home that he must have fallen asleep here with you?”

“Stiles – Carnival, Oh – Oh Crap. CHRIS!!!”

“What, what’s wrong?” questioned Chris walking up beside Peter to face Noah

“Chris, we forgot Stiles.”

“Oh- Oh Shit!”

“What do you mean you forgot Stiles? Where the hell is my son?” yelled Noah

“Um, we might have forgotten that he was with us at the carnival, and left him there.” Chris said feeling the angry gaze on him

“I knew, I knew this would happen. You two are so often in your own little world that you forget about my son. My son who you left in a strange place surrounded by dozens and dozens of strange people. Who knows where the hell he might be now.” Raged Noah

“I’m going to find my son and better hope to high hell that he’s safe, because if he’s hurt in any way, I’m coming for you.” Noah says and begins to storm back to his car.

“We’ll come help you look.” They both said

“You will do no such thing; I don’t want you near my son until I can speak to him. If and I mean if, he wants to speak with you I’ll let you know, but for now stay they hell away from my son!”

Noah went to where the carnival was being held and thought about what his son would do, if he saw the car was gone. Bus stop. Okay, but that bus doesn’t go back to town, but it does stop at a cheap motel, he might have gone there if the thought it was getting two late. Noah made his way to the motel and luckily enough for his it was 24 hours, he went to the front desk, still in his uniform and explain he’s son might have crashed here, showing the girl at the desk a picture of Stiles, she confirmed that he booked for one night and is currently in room 24.

Noah made his way to the room with an extra key, he hoped Stiles was okay. He knocked on the door, but there was no answer, he unlocked the door and went inside to find his exhausted tear stained boy on the bed. Noah went over to Stiles, sat beside him and started stroking his hair, he used to do this when Stiles was younger as a way to wake him up for school without scarring him.

“Come on Stiles, it’s time to wake up buddy” he would repeat until Stiles started moving.

“D-Daddy”

“Hey Mischief, you’re ok, everything’s ok, I found you”

Stiles woke up to someone stroking his hair and talking to him, it took a while to remember where he was and how he got here, when he did though he couldn’t help the few tears that fell from his eyes.

“Thanks, for finding my Dad, sorry I forgot to call you.”

“Hey, no it’s ok Stiles.”

“So, you know what happened then?” Stiles asked

“Yeah, when I couldn’t find you at home, I thought you might have stayed over at Peter’s, so I went there, only to find out both of them forgot you were with them, they didn’t even remember until I said you had gone to the carnival together.”

“O-Oh” said Stiles looking down

“My Mischief, I’m sorry buddy, I just wanted you to be happy. If you want to go back to them, I’ll kick their asses for you, but don’t you dare feel like you have to ok. Sometimes you need to stop and think about yourself.”

“I like them, well I thought I did, I noticed sometimes that they would forget that I was there, but I assumed it was just the pack stuff and that they thought I’d be safer without it, but how do you forget that you’re on a date with someone?”

“I think… I think they are better off with each other; I don’t think I fit, maybe I never did.”

“Oh, my baby boy. I’m sorry. I know everything seems really hard right now, but you will be ok. You are a great kid Stiles and you shouldn’t have to change who you are to fit with someone else.”

“One day… One day you will find someone who will love you with everything that they have and will love every part of you. You don’t have to change to find the one. Ok?”

“Yeah, I get it dad. Thank you”

“Anytime kiddo, it’s what I’m here for.”


	2. Chapter 2

Not a chapter, Sorry.

This is just to let everyone know this fic has been continued but turned into a mini series.

Called Pieces of a Puzzle, I hope you follow or subscribe to it!

Let me know your thoughts on the next instalment, there will be more! ( Next fic is called 'Stiles' Truth & Understanding')

:) Thanks to everyone for the encouraging words, that made me want to continue writing this. 

QUESTION????  
Would you prefer if at the end of the series I joined all these fics together and made it into one long fic? Or are you happy to read it in parts???  
Or do you want me just to make it into the one long fic now and just update with chapters??

Please let me know :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone!!
> 
> After all the comments, which I appreciate I have decided to turn this into a mini series. 
> 
> The next part will be uploaded soon.
> 
> This series is called: Pieces of a Puzzle
> 
> I hope you like it and stick around to read it!  
> Let me know what you think! :)


End file.
